noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 512
|image = 512_58_Rai_Is_Worried_About_What_The_Future_Holds.png |Release Date = 28 May 2018 |Chapter = 512 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 511 |Next Chapter = Chapter 513}}Kentas apologises to the warriors for letting an enemy of their people leave. Juraki says that he didn't have any choice and if they were in that position, he wouldn't have been able to make the decision to attack either. Lunark agrees, since the 13th Elder (Crombel) is out of his mind and there's no way that someone who wants to wipe humans off the face of the Earth, let them be, and right now the only person who can stop him is the 3rd Elder. Dorant says the he made the right decision. Juraki adds that there is no need for Kentas to apologise for his decisions, including this one. He chooses and they simply follow. Kentas is shocked by this and thanks them. He says that he's only playing a presumptuous role temporarily, and asks them to hold on, until Muzaka wakes up. Frankenstein is in the werewolf lab looking after Muzaka. He recalls his conversation with the 3rd Elder. He asks 3rd Elder about the attack satellites. He says that if Crombel is trying to use the Union's system, to wipe out humanity, then we'll have to stop the satellites from falling into his hands at all costs. 3rd Elder agrees, but says he can't tell him about the satellites. Lunark gets angry and asks if he's thinking about his own greed, when he himself said that this was a serious situation. 3rd Elder says that's not what he means, he clarifies that it's because he doesn't have any details about the locations of the attack satellites. He says that all he knows is that 5 of the 13 attack satellites identical to Armageddon are complete and that the rest are being made. Frankenstein asks if there is a way of determining their location and controlling them? 3rd Elder replies that the 1st Elder was in control of everything related to the attack satellites. Frankenstein says that it was probably for safety reasons, but now it's created an even more dangerous situation. 3rd Elder agrees and says that he will do his best to stop Crombel and that he'll contact Frankenstein if there's any additional information, before he leaves he tells Frankenstein that Crombel's power is very similar to his, and that it felt like the exact same power. Frankenstein is thinking about his meetings with Crombel. He thinks that Crombel wants to wipe out humanity and become God, and to add to that, he has the same power as he does. He seethes saying that it would be strange if he weren't successful after doing that insane stuff for such a long time. He releases his power in anger, then seals it away. He contacts Tao and asks how things are going. Tao says it's much more difficult than they originally thought. He says that he's still managed to narrow it down a lot, so he should be able to find a few attack satellites for now. Frankenstein says that he knows he is doing his best, but he needs to hurry. Tao asks if something else has happened. Frankenstein tells Tao that the 1st Elder as been defeated. Tao is shocked by this and asks who defeated him. Frankenstein tells him, it was the man named Crombel. Tao questions whether it's the same Crombel that they know? Frankenstein confirms this and says that Crombel got rid of the 1st Elder and took over the Union. Tao says that he knew that Crombel was evil, but he didn't know he was powerful enough to take out the 1st Elder and take over the Union. Frankenstein says that's not the problem, and that Crombel plans on using the Union to annihilate the human race. Tao asks what's going on, he's already flustered as it is, he asks if what Frankenstein says is true. Frankenstein confirms that the 3rd Elder barely managed to escape from Crombel and give them that information. He continues, that Crombel knows about them better than anyone, so much so that he used them to cover his tracks within the Union, and on top of that they proposed a deal with each other. Tao says that now he's taken over the Union, the biggest obstacle in his way is them. Frankenstein agrees and says that they can't let their guard down for even a second, he asks him to tell everyone about this and tells him to stay even more alert. Frankenstein adds that he and his master will finish things here and return as soon as possible and that until then he'll have to take care of everything. He says that it'll be really hard for him, since he has to find the attack satellites and keep an eye on the Union's activities just in case they approach their territory. Tao says that he doesn't have a choice with the situation being like this and not to worry, that he'll handle everything. The werewolf warriors approach Frankenstein. Lunark asks him to hurry up and head back. Frankenstein is surprised by this. She says that he has to go, and that she knows how hard he's been working until now. It would be different in a any other situation, but in this situation, he and Raizel have to go back. She continues to say that Muzaka's body is almost healed and that all that's left is for him to wake up. Frankenstein says that's true, and that's why it's such an important time, even if they've almost recovered, if their enemies were to attack again... Lunark cuts him off and tells him to go back and protect what he has to and that they'll protect what they need to protect. Rai is looking out at the ocean. In an underground facility Yuri is in pain. He opens a container and takes some pills. Dr. Aris asks if the pain has started again. She says that he sacrificed too much to obtain his power, and that he should've compromised like she did. Yuri laughs and says he looks terrible, but if he's able to repay that humiliation, then a little pain like this is nothing. Aris agrees, and says that now, they'll be able to pay them back for everything. That's why they both allowed Crombel to physically enhance them once more.